


The Beginnings and Ends of Shadow Lie Between the Light and Darkness.

by ThePoetess



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Eowyn reflects on the war of the rings and her part in it.<br/>Set during the march to the Black Gates.<br/><br/><br/>Chapters.</p><p>Chapter I. The Shadow of the Mind<br/>Chapter II. The House of Healing<br/>Chapter III. Between Light and Darkness<br/>Chapter IV. The King, the Captain, and the Shield-maiden<br/>Chapter V. The Return of the King<br/>Chapter V. A Tale of Ice and Fire<br/>Chapter VI. A Tale of Day and Night<br/>Chapter VII. The Calm before the Storm<br/>Chapter VIII. Rebuilding Minas Tirith<br/>Chapter IX. At the Black Gates<br/>Chapter X.  In Both Joy and Pain<br/>Chapter XI. Darkness Inescapable<br/>Chapter XII. New Beginnings<br/>Chapter XIII. The Beginning and the End<br/>Chapter XIV. A Lament for Theoden<br/>Epilogue. In Ithilien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shadow of the Mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay,  
> Hi everyone.  
> So this is my first fan fic, so I hope everyone likes it. 
> 
> Constructive Criticism is very welcome!
> 
> Also, I found the character of Idis in a earlier draft of J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of The Rings, she was Theoden's daughter and sister to Theodred, so first cousin to Eomer and Eowyn, but was taken out of the book because her story was eclipsed by that of Eowyn's.
> 
> I must also note that I have given Eldarion's sisters names as in the book they were known only as his sisters.  
> Their names are Eydis and Edda.

The Beginnings and Ends of Shadow Lie Between the Light and Darkness

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈

This is only a part of Chapter I.  
More will come later.

Chapter I. The Shadow of the Mind. 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈

The darkness of death is like the evening twilight; it makes all objects appear more lovely to the dying.

She lay on the bloodied field; close to the abyss that was death, she would die in glory at the side of her uncle, Theoden, and she was content with that; if she was to die. 

The cries of men filled her ears and all she could see was the darkness of the evening twilight, closing her eyes the sky disappeared above her. 

So many dead, wounded, dying. 

Her ragged breathing along with her pounding heartbeat filled her ears. 

She longed for the relief of death, and then she felt herself lifted in some-ones strong arms; but it was not death, but her brother, Eomer, she could hear his pained cries above her as he found his sister lying close to death on the battlefield. 

And then she heard nothing. 

Eowyn awoke, a new day had dawned; yet she wondered if it would last, or if the end was to crash over all of the beautiful land she so loved. 

Edoras, her heart soared, she could hear horses, but no, it was not her bed, those horses were not the wild horses of Edoras, her heart fell into her chest once more. 

She was in Gondor, alone and the nightmare continued. 

Theoden was dead; felled by the Witch King of Angmar, who she herself had vanquished.

Her eyes closed in slumber and she drifted into the calm oblivion of sleep.

She had awoken in a nightmare that would not end. 

Eowyn curled into herself on the rough fabric of her bed, numb feeling seemed to slap her in the face and salty tears blossomed in her eyes, fell down her face onto her hand, she registered the small creak of the door and the unfamiliar voice calling her "My Lady," but she did not rise from her bed, lay so still that the man at the door thought her asleep and turned to go, closing the door slowly as not to wake her.

Eowyn closed her eyes against the pain and soon fell into a shallow slumber haunted by images that swam through the half world of waking and sleep she was in at the moment.

Theoden was dead, Theodred was dead, many others she had known were now dead, instant loss crashed down upon her and she sat up, wrapped a wool blanket tight around her shoulders. 

Tiring of staying closed in the room she was in Eowyn stood swaying as made her way toward the door, her muscles tightened and ached, she felt her sword arm clench in pain, but proceeded to the door, feeling a dull ache in her bones she reached for the handle and was surprised to feel it move under her hand, she stepped back as the door swung inward and she found herself face to face with Aragorn.

"How long?" Eowyn sat beside Aragorn in the garden of Minas Tirith, scanning the East and the dark sky above it, ever looming, threatening. 

Aragorn gave a grim look towards his companion "It is not more than a three days ride to the Black Gates," Her silent question hung in the air between them, the question was "Will I be accompanying you!?" she gazed in the direction of Mordor, heart beating against her chest, "My lord, I would sooner follow you to the Black Gates than stay in this city," Aragorn gave her a quizzical smile, shook his head, he waited for a moment then chose his words carefully as he saw on her face that she was waiting for his answer, he saw as well the determination firing her eyes brightly, "You are not yet recovered from your brave deeds that you did show at the Battle of Pelennor Fields, I would rather you stay and recover yourself in this House of Healing,"

Eowyn made to argue, but Aragorn stood swiftly, a hand held out in front of him in a sign of peace, he spoke with a air of kindness in his voice, watching her disappointed scowl, "Peace for now Eowyn, this war still rages, let it not rage between friends, stay in Minas Tirith, Eowyn, where the people need you."

With that Aragorn walked away.

Meanwhile in Mordor...

There, peeping among the cloud-wrack above a dark tower high up in the mountains, Sam saw a white star twinkle for a while. The beauty of it smote his heart, as he looked up out of the forsaken land, and hope returned to him. For like a shaft, clear and cold, the thought pierced him that in the end the Shadow was only a small and passing thing: there was light and high beauty for ever beyond its reach.

He looked down towards the ground far below him, strangely swaying below him, he turned to look up at Mister Frodo above him. 

"Sam, keep up." Frodo grasped the ring swinging on the chain on his neck as Smeagol hopped onto another jagged and very treacherous rock above him, he turned with glee to the hobbits, "Keep up Hobbitses! Hurry now, hurry, we are close! Hurry now, hurry!" Gollum turned away, gave a evil grin as he scraped his withered hands against the rocks, "Hurry Hobbitses," his voice lowered to a jagged tone inaudible to Frodo or Sam, the unsuspecting Hobbitses, Gollum spoke again to them "Hurry," hearing a reply from the fat hobbit, he kept up his pace and lowered his voice after another "Hurry Hobbitses," "She's waiting." 

Meanwhile, back in Minas Tirith...

"Do you wish then, that our places had been exchanged?"  "Yes, I wish that indeed," said Denethor. "For Boromir was loyal to me and no wizard's pupil. He would have remembered his father's need, and would not have squandered what fortune gave. He would have brought me a mighty gift." 

Faramir could see his father's face in the fire, anguished, frightened, burning, relieved as he looked down at his son, the smell of oak, fire, and oil, also of burnt flesh, it clogged his nose and his lungs stung, he saw his father above him, felt himself thrown from the fire, heard his father's screams as he erupted in fire, "You will not take him from me!" 

Faramir awoke screaming in his bed in the House of Healing, sweat had formed on his temple and he was drenched in it, the door flew open and he grabbed at his side for his sword, but it was not there, he relaxed into the pillows and glanced towards the door.

A woman, tall and graceful stood in the doorway. 

"My Lord, are you well?" 

Meanwhile in Mordor... 

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." 

Sam could have laughed at the statement Boromir had made at Rivendell many months before, but he didn't, because thinking of Boromir and the others made him homesick and sad, he turned to Frodo asking as he bit his lip stumbling over a rock "Do you think we'll ever see the Shire again Mister Frodo?" 

Frodo turned slowly to Sam and tried to smile, he failed, "I do not know Sam, I do not know."

Up above they heard Gollum say "Hurry Hobbitses! Hurry!" Gollum turned with a wide grin that stretched his face "Hurry."

Minas Tirith...

She stood in the doorway, hand on the frame. 

She finally spoke.

"You were ill my Lord and I heard you scream, are you well?" He stared, for never had he seen such a woman in all of Gondor, "It was a nightmare I awoke from, just a passing thing, that haunts me at night," He stood and went to the table where a basin of water sat, he took the cup beside it and dipped it into the cold water, he drank, then wiping his mouth across his sleeve he turned back to her, "I am Faramir of Gondor, and you are my Lady?" She faltered "Eowyn of Rohan."

He smiled comfortingly "I am no more asleep and in that twilight world of my nightmares Lady Eowyn, you may go if you would like," Still she stayed, then spoke, "As you I have nightmares that haunt the inner most part of my mind, I fall into slumber only to wake with thoughts that burden me, that frighten and will not release me, things of the past, I think I will stay, if that is pleasing to you? For I cannot fall asleep for dreams that haunt." 

He turned from his task of making up his bed and gave her a somber smile "If it pleases you, my Lady, then you shall stay, please come in, I am weary for company."

"It would please me greatly, I would very much like company, if it would keep me from my dreams." She walked through the threshold.

Eowyn settled beside the man on the newly made bed, he handed her a goblet of a strong smelling drink, she took a sip then looked somberly into her companion's face how like another man he looked like, "How like Boromir of Gondor you look like," Faramir looked up in surprise and pain, he settled beside her and his shoulders slumped "He, he was my brother." 

“Then the boat turned towards me, and stayed its pace, and floated slowly by within my hand's reach, yet I durst not handle it. It waded deep, as if it were heavily burdened, and it seemed to me as it passed under my gaze that it was almost filled with clear water, from which came the light; and lapped in the water a warrior lay asleep.

A broken sword was on his knee. I saw many wounds on him. it was Boromir, my brother, dead. I knew his gear, his sword, his beloved face. One thing only I missed: his horn. One thing only I knew not: a fair belt, as it were of linked golden leaves, about his waist. 

Boromir! I cried. Where is thy horn? Whither goest thou? O Boromir! But he was gone. The boat turned into the stream and passed glimmering on into the night. Dreamlike it was, and yet no dream, for there was no waking.” He stopped, went to the basin and washed his face with the cold water, but she could still see the tracks of his tears. She spoke, slowly, "I knew him as did my Uncle Theoden King and my brother Eomer, Boromir crossed through Rohan before he left for Rivendell, to Rivendell he was bound and the best tidings he brought to us in Edoras," Faramir sat beside her legs spread apart and placed his hands on his knees listening, "He was very kind to me and my cousin Theodred, your brother was very courageous, brave," her hand touched his and he looked into her face, she saw much pain in his face and it hurt her heart to see him so, but she went on, "When he left, he was full of joy and hope."

Meanwhile at The Black Gates...

Pippin stood by Aragorn and Legolas, they were standing in front of the Black Gates, Pippin looked up at Aragorn questioningly "So do we wait Aragorn?"  
Aragorn smiled down at the young Hobbit, "Yes Pippin, we wait, for Frodo and Sam." 

Aragorn looked into the faces of the men about him, saying to Gandalf "We have time. Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor." 

"Do we know that?" "What does your heart tell you?"

Gandalf smiled "That Frodo is alive. Yes. Yes, he's alive."

Mordor...

Sam moved towards Gollum at a great pace grabbing him roughly by his arm and wrenching him about yelling "Mr. Frodo I heard it from his own mouth! He means to murder us!" 

Frodo turned, the ring was taking hold and all he could hear was the voice of the ring and Gollum's eager and troubling words in his mind.

Frodo whispered slowly to Sam as the latter stood "Go home Sam, you can't help me anymore."  
Sam's eyes started to tear up and he came towards Frodo before he stopped him "Oh Mr. Frodo, you don't mean that. You don't mean that!?"  
Frodo stepped back and stated slowly in pain "Go home Sam."

Minas Tirith... 

Eowyn stood somberly in the garden of Minas Tirith, remembering the last words she had said to Aragorn before he had left to fight at the Black Gates.

"Why have you come?"  
"Do you not know?"  
He had turned to her slowly and had smiled sadly into her face  
It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek. 

Aragorn moved away, but Eowyn grabbed his arm angrily saying as she did grabbing his saddlebag from his left hand, "Why can I not fight for those I love? Let me come with you and fight beside you in the shadow of the Black Gates!?" Aragorn pulled from her hand the saddlebag, slung it over Brego's back, then slung his leg over the horse's sturdy back and rode out, and she felt nothing but the shadow fall back into her heart and she stood under the sun, yet she felt only the cold.

Only despair.

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈


	2. The House of Healing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a friendship begins and others grow stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked Chapter I.  
> Here is part of Chapter II.

In the House of Healing...

Eowyn stood alone, silent in her pain and Faramir looked on her with pity, he looked at her, and being a man whom pity deeply stirred, it seemed to him that her loveliness amid her grief would pierce his heart. 

"My Lady?" Eowyn turned startled and Faramir came to stand by her, "My Lady, it grows cold, come inside? I know you want to be fighting with your kin before the Black Gates, but you have been left here for a purpose, you can still fight. " 

Eowyn turned coldly, "And why man of Gondor do you fight?" 

He smiled, shrugged then pondered before he answered, looking into her face.

“I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend.”

She sat beside him, looking with wandering eyes towards the East, Faramir turned a grim smile on her and spoke once more "This fair city is my home, these people are my people and if this lovely city falls, all will be lost," He gave a sigh and stood, walked to the outer edge of the city wall and looked out over the white city's expanse, the sprawling city that he loved, he barely registered that Eowyn had joined him, he turned to face her giving her a brief smile, then he turned back and leaned gently on the wall, looking down on his city.

Meanwhile... 

Pippin scowled and looking up at Gandalf he asked "Gandalf, why couldn't we just have flown the eagles to Mount Doom?"  
He waited for a answer, but Gandalf only stared, scowling down at him in thought, thinking unhappily "Fool of a Took, and why did I not think of that?"

 

Minas Tirith...

"I have left instruction. The people are to follow your rule in my stead. Take up my seat in the Golden Hall. Long may you defend Edoras if the battle goes ill." The memory crashed over her as she stood alone by the wall looking East in the garden of the House of Healing, " What other duty would you have me do?"  
Theoden smiled kindly at her and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks, "Duty? No... I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed. No more despair." 

But all she saw was despair, the coldness of despair, and all was dark, so that she could not see the light through the shadow.

"I know your face... Eowyn. My eyes darken."  
Eowyn heard her words "No. No. I'm going to save you."  
Theoden's face cracked in pain, though he tried to smile, "You already did... Eowyn. My body is broken. You have to let me go. I go to my fathers, in whose mighty company I shall not now feel ashamed. Eowyn... "

And then he had died. 

Eowyn felt his eyes on her before he came to stand beside her, he nodded and then stared out at the star streaked sky above. 

"It grows dark, I should retire, I think I am tired, good night my Lord," his hand reached out for her hand as she turned to leave and he spoke in solemn tones, "Stay? I am wanting of your company, there is much I would speak of, though I have not any other to speak of these things to, not even the young Hobbit Peregrin Took, stay?" He bent and looked into her face, saw she had hastily smeared away her tears, "It seems you have thought of many things, if you find yourself in need of a confidant, you will always find one in me, my Lady," He studied her for a moment, saw her shoulders shake, taking from his shoulders his own mantle he wrapped it gently about her shoulders "You are cold my Lady," "I was thinking on my Uncle Theoden, his death, his life, his life was to short, I could not save him," Faramir only listened as she spoke on about past things that she could not change, about dreams that haunted her and he asked her about Edoras and her people, and she spoke of many things and listened to him equally talk about Gondor and her people and his mother and brother, and occasionally about his father, and over the course of their long talks a understanding dawned between them and Faramir felt his heart slowly mending and Eowyn felt herself lifted from the darkness of despair.

Mordor...

"Don't you leave him Sam Gamgee, don't you leave him, and I don't mean to, I don't mean to."

Stumbling down the rock strewn mountain Sam thought of everything that had come to pass on his journey with Frodo; and he cried bitter tears as he made his way down the steps of Cirith Ungul.

"Don't you leave him Sam Gamgee, don't you leave him, and I don't mean to, I don't mean to."


	3. Between Light and Darkness

"My Lord?" Eowyn stepped forward from the shadow of the white tree.   
Slowly Faramir turned towards her with a gentle smile.


End file.
